


HP人物在山口山中的职业

by hengfous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	HP人物在山口山中的职业

这是什么笑死我了，我什么时候写过这个

 

哈利 武器+防护战（初衷想当T但是总被某DK追着插旗导致一见BOSS就开缴械真是让人苦恼啊。“某种意义上讲仇恨拉的真稳呢孩子”——邓布利多）

金妮 防护+狂暴战（1团MT。“见到妹妹切副天赋最好赶紧逃”——罗恩）

赫敏 冰火法（亲女儿不用解释）

罗恩 兽王+射击猎（有一次差点删号因为韦斯莱兄弟盗了他的号把他的宠物包括灵魂兽全部换成了各种蜘蛛）

弗雷德乔治 戒律+暗牧（人妖号，服务器传说中的神奶姐妹花，她们不倒就不会灭团。兼战场强人）

邓布利多 火奥法（高玩会长。坐骑：奥的灰烬）

麦格 野性+恢复德（猫。副会长）

海格 惩戒+防护骑（德莱尼）

詹姆 双防战（<凤凰社>60年代的40人团MT，已A）

莉莉 防护+圣骑（初进工会因为切奶问题总和詹姆吵架，40人团2T，奶起来也厉害。已A）

卢平 平衡+野性德（狼人，嗯。曾因为朋友打游戏痛心疾首。虽然平衡是主天赋但野性玩的比平衡好。有个一脱战就切人形态的毛病）

小天狼星 增强+元素萨（矮人。其实只是喜欢幽灵狼，打本总没人要现在很心烦。A后和卢平一起回归，60年代是惩戒骑。专业：采矿+工程）

彼得 敏锐+刺杀贼（种族：侏儒。因为别人点不中。但即使这样也不敢pvp）

伏地魔 血+冰DK（传说中“呆在主城门口无论大小号经过都会被他插旗但是有凤凰社一定先揍凤凰社有哈利一定会追着揍哈利”的神秘人，据传主号是部落公会<Death Eaters>会长汤姆里德尔。注：亡灵，毁灭+痛苦术）

斯内普 恶魔+毁灭术（曾因为崇拜部落某术士高玩转阵营，后来因为哈利又转回来了）

贝拉特里克斯 血+冰DK（亡灵女，食死徒高级会员，杀联盟小号的惯犯）

纳威 元素+恢复萨（草药学600，银行里收藏两组阿尔萨斯之泪。在斯内普转阵营期间炼金终于525了，但新资料片他一转回来又满不了了）

卢娜 恢复+平衡德（头衔：教授）

亚瑟 战斗+敏锐贼（非要学地精工程学的侏儒）

莫丽 织雾+踏风武僧（女熊猫，应老公和孩子们要求帮忙奶一下，结果练出了裁缝满级和厨道宗师，并曾有为了救小号打败贝拉的经历令全家自惭形秽）

德拉科 冰奥法（一家三口都是血精灵法师）


End file.
